


The Full Monty (NSFW Fanart)

by Mzuul



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Fanart, Gift Work, M/M, NSFW, Office Sex, Smut, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mzuul/pseuds/Mzuul
Summary: The office sex scene from magpie_fngrl’s fic “The Full Monty”





	The Full Monty (NSFW Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magpie_fngrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magpie_fngrl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Full Monty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10311317) by [magpie_fngrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magpie_fngrl/pseuds/magpie_fngrl). 



> An anonymous fan commissioned me to draw the sex scene for MagPie :) I hope you enjoy it. And for those who haven’t read the fic... GO DO IT NOW ITS SO AMAZING!!!!

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/503766518258073602/519981087309430791/image.jpg)  



End file.
